Whiskey Mystics & Men
by Layla Taylor
Summary: Jim Morrison once wrote- Well Ill tell you a story of whiskey and mystics and men and about the believers, and how the whole thing began. It had been Stella's favorite song. She just didn't realize that it would became her life. Stella, Kozik and her boys. The Prequel
1. Chapter 1

He heard a bike engine hum into the lot. It wasn't the fact that got his attention, it didn't sound like a Harley – and that was unusual. He walked out of the clubhouse to see an Aprilia RSV Mille and even more surprising a girl hopped off it. She took her helmet off, and undid the plat in her blonde hair and walked towards the auto shop. She was in all the right gear. Boots, jacket and a pair of jeans he was really appreciative of. She was no more than seventeen and she looked comfortable were she was. Suddenly Kozik watched Tig storm out of the auto shop, stomp over to her before he picked her up with one arm around her waist and spun her around. Her laughter echoed through the whole entire place. Tig carried her into the club house effortlessly. Call him intrigued but Kozik needed to know who she was. He made his way over to the auto shop in desperate need of information.

"I told you I was going for a ride" she told Tig

"You didn't tell me you were going to Utah for three months"

"I didn't know at the time either"

"Gypsy"

"Freak" she teased back.

Kozik stepped back and watched them for a few minutes, they were close, intimate even but he had seen Tig with beautiful women before and this was completely different but why. Just as the prospect walked past, what was that kids name again.

"Hey dipshit. Who's the girl?"

"Stella" Juice told him like it was common knowleadge. To the town of Charming it was common knowledge

"And Stella is?"

"Kid of the club. Rooster's daughter"

Kozik never met Rooster but had heard stories about him. He wasn't as wild as some members could be or were most of the time but when things got messy Rooster was the guy to have in your counter.

"How is it that wrapped around Tig like that?"

"Club raised her. Tig and Stella have been like that for as long as I've been here"

"Yeah, because that's been a lifetime hasn't it kid?"

He watched the new kid scamper away before he went back to watching the new chick. There was something about, she wasn't like the typical woman that roamed the halls of the clubhouse. Not even like Jax and Opie who were Anarchy kids. She had an air of class about her, she was intriguing. He hadn't spoken to her but she was under his skin.

Stella looked over near the front doors and saw a tall blonde guy staring at her. She had never seen him before and that in itself was odd. It wasn't normal for her to squirm under someone glaze but she did with him.

"Alex, who's that?" she asked nodding in strange dude's direction.

"That's Shithead"

"That's him!" she asked looking over at Tig shocked "I finally have a face to the Shithead, name"

"If he keeps looking at you like that, I am going to knock his teeth out"

"Nothing to worry about, Alex There's only one man in my life that matters"

Kozik watched her walking into the back room and decided to make his exit too before Tig decided to have a conversation of his own and judging by the look on his face, it would be a good chat.

The next time he saw her she was walking out of the clubhouse and a black tank and blue denim shorts. She wasn't tall at all, bit of a short ass but damn did she have a good pair of stems. Long sandy blonde hair that sat just above her prefect backside

"Man, whatever thoughts are going around in that sick mind of yours right now. Forgot them"

Kozik turned around and smiled at Tig."Why Tiggy? You afraid of some competition"

"Man, you can try but she's too smart to fall for your bullshit moves. She'll see right through you"

"I'm always up for a challenge"

"She's too much of a challenge for you"

Suddenly they heard her squeal before erupting into laughter. They both looked outside to see Opie spinning her about before lifting her up on to one of his shoulders. Kozik looked over at Tig and he didn't seem to mind. This girl was getting more interesting by the minute.

"She's Rooster's daughter, right?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"She look like him?"

"Nah, she's her mother"

"Rooster landed a fox,eh?"

The fire in Tig's eyes grew fiercer at the mention of the mother, that was something that Kozik couldn't miss. When Opie finally put her back on to the ground she playfully pushed him away, walked over to her car and drove off out of the lot.

"Hey, jack ass. You touch her and I will kill you before you even know it's happening"

It was the first time in the week that he had been back in Charming that Kozik actually believed one of Tig's threats and there had been a hell of a lot of threats.

Who was this girl?

Stella screamed into the driveway like she had so many times before. She knew this place like the back of her hand. Other than the clubhouse and the auto shop, this was the only other place where Stella felt home. Not surprising since it had been her home from the age of four. No matter what was said around town she did not have her own room at the clubhouse. From the moment her parents pass away Stella went straight to Gemma and John's and stayed there until her grandmother took her away. Took her back to Australia and put her in that damn boarding school. She knocked on the door lightly and waited patiently but it was Gemma who was on the other side of the door. Stella smiled at her aunt Luann before Luann yelled with excitement hugging Stella tight.

"Oh baby,baby. You're home"

"Hey Luann"

"God I've missed you" Luann stood back looked at the women that Stella had turned into "Dear Lord, look at those Gams. I had legs like that once"

"What are you talking about? You could be my sister"

"Full of bullshit but I like it" Luann said laughed and guiding her into the house "Gem, our girls is home"

Gemma walked out of the kitchen in shock. The truth was that Gemma had a whole speech planned for their little gypsy about just picking up and leaving without saying a word, without knowing where she was going. The only other person did that was her father and every member of the Nomad but now that Stella was actually back safe and sound, Gemma didn't care.

"Well, at least you're in one piece, All my sleepless nights were for nothing"

"Oh, come on" Stella said with a smile " I called…eventually"

Gemma rolled her eyes and finally giving Stella a hug. She wondered if they shouldn't have kept her as protected as they did when she was a kid. She wasn't completely unaware of the world she was a part of but she just didn't understand the dangers that could find her, the people that could find her and use her for their own gain and that was the real reason Stella keep Gemma up at night. She didn't really know what was out there.

"You scared the shit out of me"

"Sorry"

"Been down to the shop?"

"Yeah, first place I went. Saw that Kozik guy"

"Looka ain't he?" Luann said with a huge smile. Stella just shrugged her shoulders and pouted

"I guess, if you like that sorta thing"

All the ladies sat down at the dining table with a cup of coffee and Stella caught up on everything that she had missed. Donna had been her charming self, picking out everything that was wrong with Opie's life. Jax had been having fun with any gal that was interested and that said a lot in itself since everyone was interested.

"April left Kyle, again" Gemma told her with a smirk

"Really? For good?"

"Apparently"

"Hmm"

"Don't even think about it" Gemma warned " Do you have any idea the shit that will rain down, if you hook up with Hobart?"

"I'm not thinking a lifetime. I just want to know what all the fuss is about"

Gemma and Luann exchanged understanding glance. It was like looking in a mirror and they knew, they'd been there; they'd done the exact same thing. It was a part of the whole deal and it was going to be hell when Stella fell for one of the guys.


	2. Chapter 2

It was her first Friday night in a long time and she had forgotten how cheap they were and Stella didn't mean the cost of putting on the whole thing. Of course all her guys loved the company they were keeping, Stella however, that was a different story. The lack of brain cells and silicone just boggled her mind.

"You don't look like you're having a great time" Juice said walking up to her.

"No I am. It's like watching animal planet but instead of animal, there's cheap bimbos" Stella turned around and one of them that was on the way other, zoned in on Juice and Juice alone. "Speaking of which"

She watched as the dolly bird smile, giggle and bat her eyelid and the prospect just lapped it up. She led him away and Stella shook her head and made the sound of disgust.

"Not your idea of a good time?" Someone asked sliding up next to her. Stella looked and concealed her surprise. She knew exactly who he was and he knew exactly who she was but he was acting like he didn't know, he was playing her, so Stella was going to play him right back.

"It's not that. I just wish they didn't fall for it so quickly"

"Fall for what"

"The bat the eyelids, giggle at the appropriate moment and stroke your... ego – thing"

"Darlin' if it's served up to them for free. They're going to take it. Their men"

"And what about you? Why don't you have one of these classy ladies on your arm? Are you gay?" Stella asked with a wicked grin, hoping to bait him.

"No not gay. These type of women ,been there, done that, gets boring after a while. I prefer a challenge"

It took all of Stella's might not to laugh in his face. Lucky a fight broke out and it distracted her, gave Stella an exit.

"I might get some air, while I still can"

"I'll come"

"Why?" she finally laughed

"You never know around this place. You might get kidnap or something"

"Thanks for your concern but trust me I can take care of myself" she told him walking away.

"Wouldn't want to chance it" he said following her out of the clubhouse. Kozik figured she knew exactly who he was. The gay comment and way she delivered it gave her away. Cleary Tigger had told her everything, which was interesting in itself

They walked outside and out into the lot, she sat down on the picnic table, resting her feet on the seat. Kozik lit a cigarette and she looked over at it longingly. He held it up by the bud and offered it to her. She shook her head declining. "Go on, you know you want too"

Stella rolled her eyes and took the cigarette from his fingertips before he lit another one for himself.

"Thanks"

"You really try to be a good girl, don't you?" he said with a chuckle "You're in the wrong place for that"

"It's not that I want to be a good girl. Lord knows I've slept with…. Well….. but its different then in there right now. What's the point if their going to forget my name after the endorphins wear off? "

"You want to be remembered"

"I want to stand out, be different"

"You're in the wrong place then"

"Okay" she said hopping off the table and standing in front of him "Okay, let's cut the bullshit. I know who you are, you know who I am. Let's stop playing games. Your second mistake was thinking I am like any of those women in there. I love every single one of those guys, even at their worst. I am family, not a piece of ..."

"But you're not royalty"

"No I'm not, but I'm not a blow in either"

"Seeing that you belong to Tiggy. You'd know what you're doing with a gun"

"I don't belong to anyone"

"The tat on your wrist says differently. Surprising they let you get one since you're what? Twelve?"

The tattoo was actually new; she was still getting used to it. No one had mentioned it, felt weird talking about it. She knew he was baiting her about her age, yes normally it would get to her but the simple fact was that he was playing games with her again. That was making her stubborn in her convictions and she wasn't going to give him what he wanted, just for the simple fact that he wanted it. Stella hated that she looked so young but she knew later in life that she would love it.

"Nineteen" she corrected him politely

"You're barely legal"

"But legal nevertheless"

"Want to prove it?" he asked with a wicked grin that she hated to admit, she liked.

"You'd like that would you? Maybe that's your whole end game. Sleep with his protégée and rub his face into later. Do you think I am that stupid? Go find yourself a croweater"

He watched her walk away and waited until she got to the door before he stopped her

"You know, you spent that entire time saying you weren't like the others in there. Didn't want assumptions' made, but here you are, making your mind about me with someone else side of the story"

"Time will tell I guess"

He smiled as she closed the door beyond her. There was certainly something different about her, memorable. Definitely beautiful and it didn't take long for her to get under your skin.

She walked out Saturday morning, blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, jeans, boots and black tee. The place looked like a typhoon had hit and ruined everything in its path. There was poor Juice, having to clean it all up. Being the prospect was wonderful.

"I hate Saturday morning" she called over the bar.

He looked up and smiled at her "Me Too"

"Make you a deal? I'll get all the glass and bottle and you get all the things that may make me throw"

"Deal!"

"Get me a garbage bag or ten"

She heard Juice laugh as he walked into the kitchen. Stella looked around the place,had a good look and realised that she had pick the shitty part of the deal

"I don't think you're meant to help the prospect clean up" she heard a voice "Defeats the purpose of the whole thing"

Stella looked up surprise at the unfamiliar voice speaking to her. She looked up and frowned at Shithead before shaking her head.

"He's a sweet kid, Okay? Wouldn't hurt you guys to be a little nicer to him"

"That kid wants to bone you, sweetheart"

Stella head flew up and she frowned at him confused and alarmed. She also didn't realise that Kozik had crossed the room and was now standing on the other side of the bar.

"That can't surprise you, Stel. Can it? I can guarantee you that half the guys have thought about"

"Only Half?" she asked cheekily

"Well, I think it would be more than half" a new voice said

Kozik watched the smile grow on her face as she looked at the guy in the doorway. Kozik had never seen him before but he was wearing a cut and he sure knew Stella.

"Where have you been Mister?"

"Looking for a new place to live but if I knew you were back, I would have been here sooner" he said moving around to her side of the bar

"Oh, Mister Hobart. You know just what to say to a girl. I heard about you and April. I'm sorry"

"When god closes a window, he opens a door, right?"

"Something like that" She said with a chuckle. Kyle gave her a kiss that lingered before he walked towards the back rooms. Stella watched him walk away as a smirk danced upon her face. Kozik watched her before leaning his forearms on the bar top. Stella turned back around and frowned at him

"What are you staring at?"

"Him? Really? Him?"

"Like it's any of your business" she told him before walking off picking up empty beer bottles as she passed them. He watched her for a few seconds and left the clubhouse, without a sound. This wasn't going to be as easy as he was hoping.

Tig stood back and watched his princess flirt with Kyle Hobart, over all people. She had inherent her mother's bad taste in men, along with everything else. It was difficult for him sometimes to look at Stella and not see Savannah but as much as she got from her mother she had been taught by him and Gemma and some days nothing was clearer than that. She knew that Kyle was married, than why the heck she was doing what she was doing.

"You're really going to let that go on?" Someone asked behind him. He turned around to seeing Opie. He suppressed a chuckle at the comment, knowing the history that Opie and Stella shared, Opie obviously not knowing that Tig knew. They heard her playfully squeal and turned around to see Kyle wrap his arm around her waist and pick her up off the ground, there was no space between them, hip to hip and entirely to close for Tig's liking.

"Okay, No"

"That's what I thought" Opie said with a chuckle as Tig stalked away. He needed to get Kyle away from her and for a long time. Stella wasn't a little girl anymore and more of the guys were noticing. Tig walked a fine line between possessiveness' and protective these days, but with guys like Hobart it was definitely protection. He went in search of Clay and found him in the clubhouse.

"I need Hobart to go far, far away and now"

"Princess?"

"Oh yeah"

"Saw that coming" Clay told him rolling his eyes "I need someone to go down to Omaha"

"I vote Hobart"

"Do you want to pleasure of telling him?"

"Oh yeah, I want that"

Clay watched Tig stalked out of the clubhouse and wonder what it was going to be like when Stella actually fell in love with someone. Club member or not it was going to be a nightmare. Before he could reach the auto shop, Tig saw his Princess next to her bike, all decked out in her gear.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know yet. Just going to hit the road, see where it takes me"

"Don't go to Omaha"

"Why would I go to Omaha?"

"Just sayin', don't go to Omaha"

"Okay Mr. Cryptic- I won't go. Not that I was planning on it"

"Be careful; call me whenever you get to where you're going"

"You got it" she said with a smile before putting her helmet on. He clipped her helmet and tightened the strap before watching her ride off down the road, hoping he would get a call sooner or later.

Tig made his way over to the auto shop and straight up to Hobart with a smug smile on his face. Once Hobart saw him, he knew what was coming and just smiled back at him.

"Pack a bag. You're going on a run to Omaha"

"Are you being serious? Really?"

"Yea. Next time you even think about getting handsy with her. I'll send you to Alaska"

Tig walked away thinking everything was all said and done but Kyle had other ideas. He waited until Tig was all most out of the room before call out

"Hey, she's a grown woman. She can make her own choices. Stella doesn't need a guardian anymore"

Tig stopped in his tracks and slowly walked back of too Kyle, so they were toe to toe and took a deep breath.

"Stel is barely nineteen and has clearly inherited her mother's bad taste in men, along with everything else and it doesn't matter how old she is or where she goes I am always going to protect her"

"And you want to be the only one on the pedestal, right?" Kyle asked him drily "Someday you're going to fall off and you're not going to know what hit you"

"You're right, but that day is not today. You better get going before it gets dark. Would hate for anything to happen to ya"

Kyle watched him leave and rolled his eyes. He was only trying to have a little fun, where was the harm but then again it wasn't the last time that he was going to see Stella and he wanted to see a whole lot more of her

.


	3. Chapter 3

_A company always on the run, a destiny, it's the rising sun. I was born a shotgun in my hands, behind the gun, I'll make my final stand and that's why they call me. Bad Company_ Tig smirked to himself as he heard her singing in the office. Her voice was smokier then her mother had been but they both had that habit of singing in public, when they thought no one else was listening. There was her back to the door filing some papers. "What are you doing?" She looked back and smiled at him "I'm bored out of my brain. So I am helping Gemma. Maybe I need a job" "Like you need one" It was public knowledge that both of Stella's parents left her a lot of money. Savannah parents were loaded, from old money and Rooster had many – well – successful enterprises. That's why Stella could travel around the way she did, live the way she did. "Yea, but I am bored" "So you want a job?" "Yeah" "At the auto-shop?" "If Gemma would have me" "Don't think she would say no, Princess" "Or I could go work with Luann" she said seductively, looking over her shoulder at him. "Don't even joke" Suddenly she heard something clang loudly from the auto shop that made her jump out of her skin . "What was that?" "Prospect is great with computers. Not so good with actual cars" She gave him the puppy dog eyes "He's trying you have to give him that" "Yeah" "I'll go" Tig walked her walk into the autoshop to recuse Juice, more than likely. One thing his Princess was good at was caring for people, with her whole heart and that was something he hadn't taught her. That was all Stella. She walked up behind Juice and gave him a smile when he finally noticed her and he exhaled loudly, fed up with the stupid car. Why wasn't anything ever easy anymore? "What's wrong with her?"

"According to the owner 'whirring sound like a battery operated motor or a child's toy car' go figure "

Stella laughed at the description, probably a dizzy chick own the car, it was a Honda Civc , after all.

"Bearings in your alternator?" she asked leaning up against the side of the car.

"Nah checked it"

"Transmission is low on fluid?"

"Nope"

"Muffler piper may be broken?"

Juice smiled at her at "Genius!"

He grabbed her face and kissed her on the forehead before getting straight to work. Stella just laughed and went to walk away before she heard something else get throw across the shop. Once again she jumped out of her skin.

"God damn, what is it with people throwin' things today"

"Looks like your scarecrow in trouble again" Juice told her

"Since when isn't he?"

She started to walk closer before leaning up against a wall and watching them bicker. Neither of them had a clue she was even there. As Shithead and Tigger had words. Her heart jumped into her throat. She knew her scarecrow was more than capable of taking care of himself. He had been her teacher and she had learnt quite a lot but that didn't mean she liked watching anyone get up in his face. Stella quietly walked outside in the humid summer afternoon. She walked along the line of motorcycles and looked at the most unfamiliar one. It had to be his.

"What are you doing?" someone yelled out playfully. She jumped out of her skin before looking back at Jax

"You scared the shite out of me!"

"Whatever you're thinking, don't"

"Can I borrow your knife?"

Jax walked over and handed it to her safely. She took it from his hands and crouched down next to the bike

"Stella..."

He couldn't finish what he had to say before she slashed the back tire before walked along the bike and slashed the front tire. She gave him back the knife and smiled.

"Thanks"

"Vindictive"

"Protective" she corrected him "If I was vindictive I would have messed up the paint work too"

"He can take care of himself"

"Why does he need to when I can do it for him? Plus I've actually hit Kozik where it hurts the most. His pride and joy"

"Yeah, because that's not vindictive"

"Okay fine. It's a little vindictive" she said with a chuckle "I'm supposed to what, standing by and let him be a d-bag , come on"

"All I'm saying is people have died for less"

"Oh, honey. I'm not going to die, not in this town and especially not tonight"

"But there's going to be hell to pay"

"Yes there will be" she said joyful before walking back inside. He watched her leave and wondered where Stella was going to end up. Would she be like his mother, find a guy, be queen or would she be like his ex Tara and leave town when it all become too much.

_Rebel souls. Deserters we've been called, chose a gun and threw away the sun. Now these towns, they all know our name .Six gun sound is our claim to fame.__I can hear them say...__Bad Company, and I won't deny. Bad Company, until the day I die. Until the day I die...__  
_

Kozik walked into the clubhouse the next day and heard a tiny voice sing along to nothing. He would have thought it was cute if he wasn't so pissed off. He knew it was her, it had to be her. No one else would have stabbed his tires like that. No one would be so stupid but she would do it for Tiggy and everybody knew about the fight they had yesterday. She was crouched behind the bar and hadn't seen him yet and he was going to use that do his advantage

"You owe me two new tires"

Stella was glad she was behind the bar because her heart stopped and she was positive her face was betraying her normal cool composure. She took a deep breath and stood at and looked at him confused.

"Why would I owe you new tires?"

"You wreaked the ones I had. When you got stabby last night"

"Why the heck would I 'get stabby' with your tires?"

"Because me and Tiggy got in a fight last night"

"Dude, that is not unusual. You guys are always at each other. It's like foreplay for you two. Why would I all of a sudden care? Alex could kick your arse any day of the week anyhow"

"You think you a clever bitch, don't you" he said stomping over to her side of the bar

"Maybe if you didn't act like such an ass all the time people wouldn't trash your things. The fact that you need a personality transplant hasn't been missed by people around here. I don't know who trashed your ride but it wasn't me"

He backed her up against the edge of a bar and boxed her in

"It was you. I know it"

Stella smiled and moved closer so their lips were so close they could touch,but didn't .Thankfully she had her tall boots on today. Stella looked him straight in the eyes, smirked a little and whispered

"Prove it"

Suddenly she pushed him away hard and walked off and all he could do was watch her go. He couldn't prove it but he knew.


	4. Chapter 4

She had been behind the bar for most of the night. She had to do something, might as well be pouring drinks, put her bartending skills to good use. Stella had bartended all around the world, no matter where she went, everybody wanted a bartender with an accent, particularly if she was pretty. Besides that, the bar was a good place to people watch. Stella knew she lived in a different life to most people. She thought it was normal until her mid-teens , when she told some girls at her boarding school that she could strip a Glock nine millimetre and they assumed that she was lying. Stella realised that having two personas, would be a good idea from that point on.

"You like being a wet blanket, at parties, don't you? Wouldn't know a good time if it crept up behind you and bit you"

"Excuse me, I know how to have a good time, thank you ever much. At least I don't hang around like a bad smell" Koz walked around to her side of the bar and grabbed a tumbler glass before filling it up with Jamieson and sliding it over to her "For me?"

"Yes, you Princess. Take it as a peace offering, to end the war between us"

"Well if you weren't such a jack arse. We wouldn't have a problem"

"Point taken"

"Good" she said looking down at her glass, before frowning "How did you know my drink?"

"I've been watching you"

"Dude, that's creepy"

"I bet you'd think I was less creepy if you got to know me"

"What? Now"

"Yeah now. Come on"

They crossed the lot to the autoshop office, where it was more quiet. Stella had to admit he was kind of charming and good looking where he actually smiled. She hadn't expected to be so taken with him and she tried not to be.

"So, do you remember your parents?"

"I don't remember my father at all. I mean, I know what he looks like, I've seen photographs of him but I have no memories of him. My mother, I only had a year more with her but it must have been a good year because I remember little things. She sang a lot, played a lot of music. She had this charm bracelet that would jingle whenever she moved"

"What happened to her?"

"She killed herself. Couldn't live without my dad, so she ran a hot bath and did what she thought was best"

"Jesus Christ"

"For years everybody told me she died from a broken heart and I can see where they were coming from, I guess that is the best way to think of it. The whole story only came out in an augment with my grandmother because all I wanted to do was come back here, be with my family. I hated that boarding school she stuck me in and in a fit of rage she told me the truth, blaming my father for making my mother fall in lust with him and leading her into a _dubious_ life. She would never acknowledge that what they had was true love, so true they died for each other, or at least my mother did"

He stared at her and shook his head, he couldn't believe that Stella had lived such a life in nineteen years

"Who found her? Your mother?" he asked wishing that it wasn't her. He saw the smile on her face and knew the answer "Tig"

"I think it was the moment he became my scarecrow. I don't think he's ever recovered, not that I have asked him"

"Explains why you two are so close"

"Yeah, he's been good to me. They all have, Gemma, John, Clay. All of the other guys come in one by one and I love them all dearly but Alex is my number one. Always will be and god help me if you use any of this against him, I will kill you and it will be messy" She looked over at him and finally noticed that he was staring at her "What?"

"Wondering if Tig is the reason you don't have a man"

"I do have a man"

Kozik raised his eyebrows in surprise. Not even he saw that coming "Really?"

"Yeah. Mitch. We went to school together. Whenever I'm in town we…"

"Hook up?" he answered for her. Stella quickly backhanded him on the arm but smiled

"Don't make it crass. We _date _"

"I bet you two do"

"Stop"

There he went, giving her that look again. That look that got under her skin, the look that made her squirm. She both loved and hated the way it made her feel.

"So how is this guy going to feel about you and me being alone here this weekend?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The guys are going on a run and Gemma and Luann…"

"Are on a girls weekend"

"Which leaves me and you, Kiddo" Kozik looked over at her confused "Tig didn't tell you?"

"No, must have slipped his mind. No big deal, we don't tell each other everything you know"

Kozik nodded his head and helped her off the sofa. Both their glasses were bone dry and they were dying of thirst. They had eyes on them as they made their way back over to the club, not that either of them knew that at the time. They both stood at the bar as they got their own drinks. She scanned the room to see the happening, when she spotted a blonde in the corner eye-fawking the heck out of Kozik. He heard her chuckled beside him and looked down at her confused but loving the sound of her laugh.

"What?"

"Well aren't you the lucky one"

"What are you talking about?"

"The blonde at our ten o'clock, black top and jeans that belong to a twelve year old"

"So she borrowed them for you then?" he interrupted. Stella quickly punched him in the arm

"I'm nineteen"

"What about her?"

"She thinks you're a bit of alright and wants to ride you like a carousel "

They both burst out laughing before he looked over at his ten o'clock. He took a deep breath and nodded his head.

"Emily Duncan. I've heard stories" he said smiling to himself

"Yeah I bet she like a dusty fixture around here, one that's rusted with a little bit of mould. Go on, go have a good time"

"Maybe I'm having a good time over here"

"Why? You're not going to get laid over here"

He had two choices he could stay where he was or go over and get to know Emily a whole lot better and see if he could make Stella jealous. As he saw the look on Stella's face as she looked at Emily, Kozik had to go with option two.

"See you later, Kiddo"

"Yeah, Yeah" she said playfully rolling her eyes as she sipped her drink. He smiled and walked away, his plan was already working


	5. Chapter 5

Hi My Loves,

Sorry it's been so long between updates. I've been busy writing my novel but I hope I'll be able to write some more tales for you lovely people to read

Thanks for the support

Love L

She walked into Tig's room and fall on to his bed and he didn't even bat on eyelid. Stella looked around the room and no bags where packed, nothing was out of place. Stella frowned confused

"Are you ready for the run, today?"

"I'm not going"

Stella sat up quickly alarmed

"What do you mean? You love to go on runs"

"I do but someone needs to stay behind and ran things around here, It's just my turn. Plus you've just started at the auto shop, you might need"

Stella wasn't buying it, there was something else going on.

"Kozik's here. He knows how everything works. I'll be fine"

Tig looked back and raised his eyebrows and suddenly everything made sense. That was the reason he wasn't going. He didn't want to Kozik and Stella to be alone together.

"There will be other runs"

"I can handle myself, Alex. You've made sure of that and Kozik isn't stupid enough to try anything. I don't want to the fact that I'm in Charming, these days to change the way you live your life. I don't want to want to be a burden"

"Hey!" he said quickly, turning around just as fast "Get over here"

Stella took a deep and hopped off the bed with some of his help

"What?" she asked quietly

"Look at me, Princess" he waited until she did "You could never be a burden, especially to me. If it makes you feel better, I'm staying to mess with him. He is getting to attached to you and I don't like it"

"He's not the only one that pays attention to me"

"True but he is the only one that stows you away for private little meets, involving alcohol and deep and meaningful conversations" Stella looked at him shocked that he even knew about that " You never could keep a secret from me, Baby"

"What do you think is going to happen? You go away for a few days and I fall head over heels for him. Become his old lady and everything that's go along with that?"

"You've already started falling for him" Stella scoffed at even the idea "No? Am I wrong?"

"Yes!"

"Prove it to me and I'll stop worrying about it"

"What do you want me to do? Slash his tires again?"

"Again?"

"Who did you think did it the first time?"

"Well, shit. You are mine, aren't you?"

"Don't you ever forgot it"

They stood there with each other a while. If it wasn't difficult enough Stella looking so much like Savannah, they were also exactly the same height. Just tall enough for him to rest his chin on top of her head. Someday he even had to do a double take at Stella. For the shortest second, he thought it was Savannah when she walked into a room but Stella's loyalty that was from her father.

"What do you need me to do?" she asked quietly. Wondering what his master plan was, to mess with Kozik

"Just play along. That's all"

Stella didn't exactly know what the meant but it was work she was about to do.

She was neck deep and invoices and orders. Her mind was swimming with item numbers and special pricing that she didn't even notice him walk into the office that was until he was standing at the desk. Stella looked up at him and frowned before looking back at her work.

"What do you need?"

"Trust me Stel, you don't want an honest answer to that question"

Stella raised her eyebrows, took off her reading glasses and looked back up at him.

"If it's what I think it is. I'm pretty sure that's a want, rather than a need"

"I'm pretty sure it's both actually"

She moved back in her chair and rubbed the back of her neck because she was uncomfortable with the direction this little chat was headed. Stella wasn't stupid; she knew why he was giving her so much attention. A guy doesn't pay attention to what a lady's favourite drink was, with only lukewarm friendly feelings for her and he certainly didn't ask her questions to her dear departed parents, without good reason. Stella was pretty sure that Kozik wanted to sleep with her; it was that wasn't the question on her mind. What was bothering her was his intent. She wouldn't put it pass him to use her just to get to Tig. Their feud was well known and in no way kept secret.

"Are you actually here for a reason or just to annoy me?"

"I'm just trying to figure out if you a petrified little girl or a manipulative bitch" he said sitting down opposite her.

Stella fell back in her chair and looked at him in shock but kind of impressed at the same time.

"Excuse me?"

"We had a drink and we had a chat and I am pretty sure you told me things, you haven't told many people but you told them to me and now your scarecrow isn't going on a ran because you asked him to stay"

She couldn't help but smirk. He had fallen for their lie, hook, line and sinker and he was behaving accordingly. No wonder Tig enjoyed playing games with this guy, it was fun to watch. He could tell by the look on her face, something was going on.

"You didn't ask him to stay, did you?"

"Happy coincidence. He wanted to stay because our little chat, the other night. It didn't go unnoticed and the last person he wants to leave me alone with is you"

"And you went along with it?"

"Wanted to see the reaction it would get"

"And?"

"Petrified little girl or a manipulative bitch?"

"Might have over reacted, a little"

"You think?" she asked laughing "You make it so easy for him to mess with you because you fall for it every time. That's the reason he does it so much"

"You looking out for me, Stel?"

"Friendly advice"

"Geez, I hate that word" he said standing up

"Advice?"

"Friendly"

Stella sat front and rested her elbow on the desk before shaking her head. He heard her took a deep breath

"You're a slow learner, aren't you?"

"Stel, Sweetheart. If mind games from Tiggy, is the worst thing I have to put up with, to flirt with you. To get a moment of your time, I will happily do it"

She watched him walk out of the office and over to the clubhouse. Stella frowned and looked confused into open space, trying to figure out why someone would endure such crap for her. Maybe Kozik was playing mind games of his own

She got so into the swing of this in the office that she didn't even when the hour. She was enjoying the peace and quiet with so many of her guys out of town it was eerily quiet, it made a change for the constant rough housing and shit throwing that Stella had always been use too. The peaceful feeling she felt in her heart disappeared saw flashing blue and red lights dancing around the room. Her blood ran cold because the first thing she thought was something had happened to one of the guys. They had gotten into an accident or worse but as she made her way to the door she saw it was much worse. She stood in the door and watch Hale search Tig. She got a sick feel in the pit of her stomach and tired to slow her heart down. Stella crossed her arm over her chest and walked out of the office.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing" Tig answered quickly

"Doesn't look like nothing, hun"

Hale stepped between Tig and Stella blocking her way. Stella looked up at him with a cold steely determination

"Dave, do me a favour? Don't be such an arse your whole life and step out of the way for five seconds. Do me that one kindness, please?"

Hale stepped out of the way and let her move past him. She stood toe to toe with Tig and looked up at him. Her face was unyielding but those big green eyes of hers, they were scared.

"Are they taking you in?"

"I'll be back before you know it" she looked at him unconvinced. He kissed her on the forehead and looked over Kozik

"If anything happens to her, while I'm gone"

"It wont"

She rolled her eyes at the both of them. Stella hated when they talked about her like she wasn't even there. She watched Tig get into the back of the car. Followed by Hale in the drivers seat.

"Hey, Hale" she called sweetly bending down to see through the car window

"Yeah Stella"

"You're a Dick"

She smiled sweet at him before standing up again. She heard Tig laugh in the back of the patrol car before watching it drive out of the lot and down that road.


	6. Chapter 6

One minute she was by his side and they were both watching Tig being carted off in the back of a patrol car and when he looked back again, after the car was out of sight she was gone. She may have been around here since she was born but he got the feeling that she had been sheltered by Tig, kept away from this side of the life. To see it first hand and the person in cuffs being her Scarecrow would be a shake-up. He looked into the clubhouse, he didn't think she was be in there so he went straight to the auto shop and went for the office. There she was sitting on the sofa, head in her hands and white as a ghost.

"You okay?"

"I don't... Gemma is away . I know they have a lawyer for these types of things but I don't know their name or their number or where to start looking. I've never had to do this before. I don't know where to start"

He crouched down in front of her so they were eye to eye and put his hands on her knees, trying to ignore the fact that they were skin on skin.

"Look at me" he told her and waited until she did "The lawyers name is Rosen. Gemma is pretty savvy so his number is going to be in here somewhere. Call him, telling him what's going on and that's all you'll need to do. He will take care of the rest. Gemma's going to be back tomorrow, so are the guys the day after that. Everything is going to be fine"

"It's not going to be fine" she said standing up and walking across the office "He is the only person I have in this whole damn world"

"He's not the only one you have"

"What do I have? My grandmother? She took away from the home I had ever known when nine, only to dump me in a boarding school in Melbourne. A place I had been, so could become the lady that she was wanted my mother to be. Jokes on you Nanna"

"You can take the daughter from the club but you can't take the club from the daughter"

"Pretty much. Six weeks Christmas holidays, god. I waited for that all year"

"You and your Scarecrow"

"Against the world"

They both looked at each other for a moment and didn't speak, but didn't have it. So much was said. He could tell she was trying to hold in together and if you weren't truly looking you would have thought she was made of stone but those green eyes, they were shattered into pieces, lost and scared.

"I know that side to Tig you've never seen, Stel. He's going to be fine"

"It's a State Penn, honey. The people they have in there..."

"He's going to treat it like a playground"

"You think..."

"Oh yeah"

She quietly nodded her head and started to look of the desk for Rosen number. He walked over and kissed the back of her head, it was the only kind of comfit he could think of that wasn't intrusive, very that they weren't exactly close before moving out of the room.

"Hey Koz" she called out softly "Thanks"

"You're welcome, babe"

She watched him walked out of the office and once he was gone she felt lonely. Which she guessed wasn't that surprising since they were the only two people on the whole lot that night

The next morning he walked into the kitchen and there she was wearing the same clothes as the night before and looking like hell, pouring herself a huge cup of coffee.

"Please tell me you slept"

"I tired"

"That's not going to help"

"It has to. Rosen is going to be here at ten"

"Stel, it's six o'clock. You have time to sleep"

"I can't"

Suddenly before she knew what was happening he had picked her up of the ground and carried her back to his room, all the time she was yelling at him. He gently kicked open his door and place her back on the ground.

"You're no good to anyone looking and acting like the waking dead, Stel. You're no good to him without sleep"

"I've tried"

"Try again. I'll wake you when Rosen gets here"

"It's not going to work"

"I don't care. Shut up, get in my bed and close your eyes" he said close the door loudly behind him. Stella frowned and pouted at the door, it was very rare that she was forced to do anything under this roof and she didn't like it.

He crept back into the room four hours later; she was out for the count, sleeping on her stomach, with her hair cascading across the pillow. He took as much in as he possibility could, so he could remember it later. He sat on the edge of the bed before her eyes flew open and she took a sharp breath. Stella frowned and pouted up at him. He had the feeling that she wasn't quite awake yet.

"Rosen will be here in ten minutes, okay?"

"Yep" she said rubbing her forehead

"Headache?"

All she did was smile and nod her head in agreement. What more could she do? She had woken up and Tig was still gotten, behind bars at the station and soon to be in prison. No wonder she felt like crap.

"What time are the guys back tomorrow?"

"Five or six. Gemma?"

"Tonight some time"

"Everything is going to get better"

She hoped he was right. They didn't say another word to each other, she just watched him walk out of the room

She sat down cross from Rosen with Kozik by her side. Her hands wrapped around her coffee cup, Rosen looked worried to be there.

"When can you get him out?"

"He has a bail hearing on Thursday but I have to be honest. I doubt that we can get him out"

"Why? Cost isn't an issue"

"Given the nature of the charge. The judge is very unlikely to grant bail"

"What's the charge?" Rosen looked up at his papers and gave her an apologetic smile "He doesn't want you to tell me"

"Nope"

Stella took a deep breath to calm herself down. She knew he was only trying to protect her but she was beginning to hate being treated like a child. She was starting to hate how protected her was. She wasn't a kid anymore; she wasn't going to fall apart with every piece of bad news she received.

"Okay, how about beyond that? Can squash the charges? Is there a loop hole? Anything?"

"Wish I could tell you something different, Stella. I really do"

"Basically He's screwed and going to do hard time"

"Sorry"

"Not your fault. It's just sucks is all"

"I'm going to do everything I can. He said not to worry, he has it covered"

"He might have it covered but I'm always going to worry"

"I knew that was going to be your answer"

Rosen smiled at her and stood up out of his seat. He had heard about her, of course he had, everybody had heard of her but nothing lived up to the real deal. She was sweet and understanding but he could tell that she had a steeliness to her, one that could only be learnt in a place like this.


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone came back from their trips and Stella explained what had happened while they were gone but no one seemed surprised at all, that took Stella a little time to process so she decided to spent a little time away and decided to sleep at the Charmingtown boyfriend Mitch's place every night. Kozik hadn't seen her in weeks, he hated to admit it to himself or anyone else but he missed her, missed having her around. The last thing he was expecting was hear someone shriek before he saw the little twit Mitch push Stella against a brick wall making her hit her back and her head, so hard that it bounce off. Kozik took off before he knew realised his feet were moving. Stella slid down the wall as her vision got blurry and she had to remember how to breathe. She got a moment of peace, a slipt second before being yanked up by her hair to her feet, before Mitch hit the side of her face on the wall. That was the last time he could touch her before someone grabbed him and pulled him off her. Kozik pinned him on the very same wall only this time Kozik had Mitch by the throat and Mitch couldn't breathe.

"Koz" she said quietly as Stella slowly got to her feet "Let him go"

Kozik wasn't listening to a word she was saying, him and Mitch were having a whole another conversation altogether and one that didn't need words to communicate

"Kozik, back up"

"I swear Stel, if you're not in that clubhouse within thirty seconds, you will know about it"

He didn't have to ask twice and maybe for second time in her whole entire life Stella did was she was told, the first time she was told it.

"Don't break anything" she called over her shoulder as she was leaving. Not that he was listening, he had too much on his mind in that moment to listen to a snarky comment from a smartass, a beautiful smartass but a smartass then the less.

She was sitting on the basin in one of the bathrooms with a wet cloth to her eye. When he walked in he saw her roll her eyes at him.

"That's like a thank you but not"

"I didn't need your help. I can take care of myself"

"Then why didn't you. I'm supposed what? Stand back and let him slap you like his bitch, until you get your shit together?" he asked harshly "And that cloth is going to do shit. You need ice"

"I can't go out there. If the guys see me like this, hell is going to break loose"

He sighed loudly and looked at those big green eyes pleading with him. "Wait here"

"Thank you"

He shook his head and walked out of the bathroom. She hopped off the basin and looked at the red welt on the left side of her face. She couldn't believe she froze once he hit her. She knew how to fight, she knew how to throw a punch. She once broke a chick's nose in high school for talking shit about Gemma. The text book was history and so was the little bitch's nose job. But when Mitch slapped her, she didn't know what to do and it was really starting to freaking hurt. She replayed it over and over again. She couldn't stop it. How could she be so stupid? Suddenly the door opened again Kozik looked pissed off until saw the tears in her eyes. She silently pulled herself together and took a deep breath. Most women would be on the floor in a puddle of tears at this point, not this one.

"That kid is lucky to be breathing right now"

She looked up at him in the mirror as he watched the cold stony exterior returned to her face.

He had been slapped before; he was only too familiar with that sting. Here was this little, delicate girl because he had to face it, that what she was. Barely nineteen, she was a girl and she was feeling that very same pain and he hated it. He wanted to go find the kid and beat the living shit out of him, again.

"I'm kinda glad Alex is in prison right now"

"I can only imagine the blood bath if he was here"

"Please don't tell him"

"I'm not going to tell him but if he asked Stella I'm not going to lie to him either"

"Okay"

Kozik shook his head and moved the ice pack briefly checking her face. The redness was starting to go down.

"What are you doing with a punk like that, huh?" Kozik pressed the ice pack to her cheek gently

"He reminds me of you guys"

"He could never wear a reaper on his back"

"I know that but the thing is. All those guys out there love me but they also respect me, I know they have a different sides to them I don't see, they are all rough around the edges but sweet to me. When I met people like James with that same rough edge, I just gather that they will have that same sweetness but I'm often wrong"

Kozik shook his head at her and moved the icepack before she hissed

"You're making my job very difficult, you know that right?"

"What job?"

"Tig told me to take care of you and I don't think bruises were what he had in mind."

"I don't think he meant for twenty-five to life"

"Stel, it won't be that long. I promise" he told her before gently touching her cheekbone and eye socket. She didn't make a sound but she didn't need because she closed her eyes and pressed her lips together "It's not broken, I don't think. Turn around"

"Why?" she asked defensively

"Because you got slammed against a wall, that's way. Stop being such a pain in the ass and do it"

Stella rolled her eyes at him yet again and did what she was told. His fingers were up in her hair shortly after that and she had to force herself to keep breathing. Then she heard him swear,

"What? Is it bleeding?"

"Not your head but back is. Grazed in on the bricks, take your jacket off"

She was going to protest but she thought better of it. Stella pulled at the metal zip of her fleecy jacket before slowly pealing it off her shoulders. She could feel it sticking to something, dry blood maybe. Stella stayed quiet as he cleaned and bandaged her up with the first aid kit that was under the sink. Kozik gently pulled her jacket back up over her shoulders

"Hey?"

"Yeah"

"Stel, I think you have terrible taste in men"

She laughed out loud before nodding her head. "One of those things I guess. I'm a sucker for bad pick up lines too"

"I also think you should spend the night in my room"

"Why would I do that?"

"It's Friday night, the guys aren't going anywhere and you're right. If they see you like this it's going to be chaos"

"I can't stay on a Friday night. What if you meet a delightful young lady? Where are you going to take her?"

"Stel, why would I want ass when I've got class in the next room" he said with a smirk as she look up at him shocked " See, now that's a good line"

Stella chuckled and nodded her head " It's not bad"

He took her hand and checked the hallway before they left the bathroom and moved to his room. Once they got there and she sat on the bed someone called his name and told him it was time for church.

"You right?" he asked looking back at her. Stella nodded her head before he left the room. She looked around the room and there was clearly nothing for her to do and she realized that they hadn't really thought this through.

The next morning Gemma stormed down the hallway in search for their princess, who she hadn't seen in days but something told her that she was there under that roof. Kozik walked out of his room, saw her and got a little cagey. Which was all Gemma needed to know.

"Where is she?"

"I.."

"Don't bullshit me, new guy" He opened the door and there was Stella backed turn and all Gemma could see was the grazes on her shoulder blades "What the hell?"

Stella turned around wide eyed and scared. Gemma crossed the room and gently turned Stella face so she could see more of the damage

"Mitch" Stella told her

"Yeah, I gathered" Gemma turned back to Kozik "You take care of it?"

"Not as much as I wanted too"

Gemma knew Stella would have asked him to take it easy. Her kind heart was going to get her killed one day and Gemma really didn't want to be there when it did. She turned back to Stella with a sympatric smile

"I'm afraid you're up shit creek, Baby. He wants to see you"

Stella face and shoulders fell. Her only plus of this whole situation was the fact that Tig was away and he knew nothing about it and that just went right out the window.

"When?"

"Tomorrow"

"Make up isn't going cover this by tomorrow, is it?"

"No sweetheart it's not"

"Wonderful"

She took a deep breath because she knew the next couple of days were going to be a nightmare and she really wasn't looking forward to it.


	8. Chapter 8

She sat quietly next to him in the car. He knew she was nervous. He would guess that prison wouldn't be a familiar place to her but she face was as bad as ever and she hadn't even bothered to cover up the damage. He wasn't sure if that was because it still hurt or there was no real point in trying to hide it. The bruise was just going to shine on through anyhow. Kozik reached over held her hand.

"It's going to be fine"

"He's going to go ape shit. I'm going to disappoint him?"

"How?"

"I froze. I didn't fight back, I just took it like a bitch. That's not his Princess, that's not who he raised"

He pulled the car over and turned off the engine. He had never met a woman like Stella before. She had clearly been taught well by Gemma. She was steely or at least she was trying to be. Her eyes gave her away. Stella hadn't learnt to mask them yet.

"Listen to me" he told her "You went into shock and that's the only reason you froze. If you had seen it coming, Stel. That little punk would have been laid out on the ground before his hand connected"

"You don't know that"

"Sweetheart, you're the type of girl that damages a guys bike for bad mouthing your man"

He watched a smile dance across her face before she looked up at him "Sorry about that"

"No you're not"

"You're right. I'm not"

That earned a chuckle out of him. Kozik reached placed a hand on her cheek before running it down to the back of her neck. He never really realised how small she was until he touched her or held her. She was tiny. Stella wrapped her hand around his arm and took a deep breath before he let go and kept driving

Tig saw the bruise as soon as she walked through the door which amazed her since she was on the other side of the room. She gave him a small smile as she crossed the room.

"What the hell happened?"

"Walked into a door" she told him sitting down

"Stella!"

"It was Mitch"

"That little ass wipe"

"Koz took care of it." she said sitting down and take a deep breath "Nothing for you to worry about. I'm fine"

"Oh, it's Koz now, is it?"

"Did you ask him to take care of me?" she waited him to nod his head "We'll his been doing his job then isn't he?"

"Betcha he's wanted to do more than his job"

"You can't have me to yourself forever, Tigger" she said with a smile " You have a tendency to share Mackenzie girls. You had to share Mama with Pops"

"Yeah, But she loved me more"

"Well, that's why you're the scarecrow" she said "So you summoned me. What's going on?"

"You know your agreement with Otto"

"No!" she said not even trying to hide her distain for where this conversation was going.

"No you don't remember?"

"To the whole thing, my answer is no to whatever request you're about to make"

"It won't be that bad"

"Are you kidding me with this shit, right now?"

"Princess, think of it this way. You've always said you wanted to see the world. You can go now and by the time you see everything and come back home, I'll be out"

Stella looked at him confused before slumping back in her seat and frowning. She made that same face her mother did when they were beyond angry, too angry to put it in words. So they just frown, eventually that frown was joined by a pout, then a deep breath.

"If you don't want me here. You don't want me to see you in this place, fine" she said coldly "But I am not going anywhere, you hear me. I am not going to go have fun, go travel the world, just to make you feel better"

"Princess.."

"Shut up" she said quickly " If you in here, than I am out there, waiting for you to come home. You're just going to have to get used to that"

"Stella…" he said as he watched her stand up, but she wasn't listening. Stella turned back and looked at him

"See you when you get out"

He just sat there and watched her walk out, without looking back, That hurt more then he thought it would.

Stella walked out of the of the prison and even gave the guards a smile even though inside her blood was boiling and she was breaking down at the same time, she didn't know which feeling was more dominate. She walked out of those gates and saw Kozik standing by the car, leaning on the bonnet. Once he saw her face Kozik knew that something was very wrong. She quietly walked up to him, kept walking until they were toe to toe.

"You okay?"

"This is going to sound really weird" she said "but can you give me a hug, right now. Please?"

That was all he needed to hear before he did what she asked of him, lifting her up to her toes. Stella hated to admit it but she liked the fact that when he hugged her, she could disappear in him, disappear from her problems and the worst of it she felt comfortable, felt better. She buried her face in his shoulder and took a deep breath before getting a tighter grip.

"Bad visit?" he asked quietly

"You could say that"

He placed her back on the ground but didn't let her go.

"Lets get you home"

Stella nodded her head and got in the car. She didn't tell him what was going on and he didn't ask. He'd find out later. They begin the long and another quiet journey home


	9. Chapter 9

_He wandered into the office to looking for Stella of course. She had been keeping to herself ever since her little jail visits. Not that he hadn't seen her but she had been quiet and things hadn't been quite the same. Frequent rides on her motorcycle had been common, which made him worry because she was by herself and she often didn't return until late in the night. No one else batted an eye lid at the way she was acting. Stella wasn't in the office but Gemma sure was._

"_Seen Stel?"_

"_Not this morning, might be out for a ride"_

"_I hate her going off on her own. Anything could happen"_

"_She has been cursed with a brain like a tornado, Baby. The bike, the freedom. It's the only thing that works for her"_

"_It's dangerous"_

"_She's far more capable, than you give her credit for. Trust me Stella's looks can be deceiving" Gemma sat back in her chair and studied him for a few second " Are you just using her or is this the real thing?"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Come on. I have never seen you like this with a woman. You're the screw them and leave them type. Why her?"_

_He sat down by the door and took a deep breath. "I wish I knew. She under my skin and I can't get her out. I've tried"_

"_Is it real?"_

"_Wish it wasn't. Not that she would believe me if I told he it was"_

_Stella was lost, he knew she was lost. Had been since she saw her scarecrow in prison, maybe even before then.. Stella didn't know what to do with herself. He had never seen a relationship like theirs. Stella and Tig were each other's counterpart but they were also each other balance. Plus he wasn't quite sure that they were platonic either, which only sent his head into an entirely different spin. Without each other, with Tig in her life Stella was out of balance and Kozik had no idea how to fix it._

"_She'll find her way, Baby. She will. Stella just needs to bounce around for a little while. Until she finds her place, with him gone"_

_As he walked out of the office he looked up for some reason, he didn't really know. It was just kind of one of those things that happened without him thinking about it. As it turned out, he found her, sitting on the roof, leg hanging over the side. He quietly walked over and climbed the stairs._

"_Where have you been?"_

"_Around" she said quickly without turning back. As he got closer he could smell an old familiar smell. Stella was smoking a joint. He sat down beside her and took her all. Long sandy blonde hair piled up on top of her head, in a tank and jeans. Not a stick of make up on her face. It was less effort then she normally made and she still wasn't looking at him._

"_Been worried about you"_

"_Why?" she asked taking a hit and closing her eyes. "Why do you care?"_

"_You know why I care. Don't play dumb. It's unbecoming on a girl like you" he took the joint from her fingers and threw it over the edge of the building "No more of that shit, alright"_

"_Goddamnit" she said standing up and walking away. She ran her fingers through her hair before turning back to him "I am so sick to death of the double standards in this place. You guys light them up, get hammered, sleep around with whoever you want but if I go missing for a few days, it's the worst thing in the world"_

"_Excuse me for being concerned, Stel. If the worst thing you have to deal with is a bunch of people that love and care about you, you have a pretty great life"_

"_You know nothing about my life!"_

"_Only what you have told me and that's a hell of a lot more then you've told most people. Where have you been? You've been gone for days"_

"_I've been fine. Staying with Mitch"_

"_You've been fucking, what?"_

"_I don't see the big deal"_

"_The big deal is that he beat you and slammed you into a wall. You've only just healed up for Christ sake and what? Now you jump back into his bed. You are not this stupid. Why?"_

"_I love him" she lied_

"_Bullshit. He makes your skin crawl now" Kozik shot back before she looked up at him surprised "You're fucking scared because Tiggy's gone and you're hurting because you're not allowed to see him"_

"_You're wrong"_

"_Bullshit! Don't be one of those women that goes back for a second beating because I may not be there next time"_

"_What you think I need you for anything?" _

"_I think you need me more than you're letting on. I think you're just realising it and I think that's why you've been disappearing"_

"_I think you're full of yourself"_

"_Maybe I am but wasn't a denial either"_

"_It will cause a shit storm"_

"_I know" he told her crossing the roof and stood in front of her. She had flat shoes on her feet and he looked down at her and smirked because he realised just how much height her boots normally gave her. No wonder Opie called her Munchkin "Dump him"_

"_No" she said with a chuckle_

"_Dump him"_

"_If I did it wouldn't mean that you'd get a green light to live whatever sick fantasy you've been planning. It wouldn't mean what you want it to mean"_

"_Just get rid of him" he said moving closer smiling at her. There was barely any space between them, when he made a move to kiss her she moved back slightly _

"_Don't. He'll kill you" she pleaded but Kozik wasn't listen he kissed her and kissed her hard. Stella shut her eyes tight before moving her hands up his arms. He pulled back and looked at her "This is bad"_

"_For who?" he questioned _

"_Everyone involved"_

"_Move then"_

"_Would if I could" _

_Kozik chuckled before he moved to kiss her again but before he could, red and blue lights lit up the lot and a siren rand through the air. They both looked over the edge of the building and saw Hale get out of the patrol car._

"_Oh god" she said quietly _

"_Might be here to arrest someone"_

"_No,I can feel it. Something happened to him"_

_Stella rushed to the stairs climbed down the stairs and walked over to Hale. Hale saw her coming and gave her a sympatric smile. That was a dead set clue that something was seriously wrong_

"_Stel.." he began_

"_What happened to him?"_

"_I think we better go inside"_

"_Quit treating me like a child and tell me why the hell you are here" she told him with her hands on her hips staring him down._

"_There was an incident at Stockton. Tig was stabbed they have flown him out of there"_

"_They choppered him out?"_

" _They've taking him to St Thomas, they're not far, he'll be there soon"_

_Stella uttered a quiet thank you before brushing past Hale and walking over to her car. Gemma had watched the whole thing unfold from the doorway of the office. She had calmly walked over to Kozik the same time that Stella had brushed past Hale. They both watched her across the lot to her car before Gemma said_

"_If you want her to get there in one piece, you better get over there and get those keys out of her hand. I'll meet you both there"_

"_Yep"_

_Stella didn't even hear him coming. She had been too busy fighting with her handbag to find her car keys, since she had left the window open but locked the doors. Why the heck had she done that? Kind of ridiculous to lock the doors if she left the windows open. She had found the keys in the deep dark corner of her handbag and was trying to unlock the door when he stepped behind her and covered her shaking hand with his._

"_Take a breath and give these to me" she let go of the keys and turned around and looked at him. He cupped her face with his free hand "He's going to be fine. Let's go"_

"_Yep"_

_She took a deep breath and calmed herself before hopping in the passenger side and frowning out the windshield before they made their way down the road._


End file.
